


Cold Summer Nights

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Background Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Girls Night Out are a must, Harry Potter/Marvel crossover, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Ice Queen, POV Harry Potter, Peter Parker-Granger-Stark, Romantic Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is Hermione's apprentice after the fiasco, side pairing Tony/Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Harry James Potter has done something again to anger his witch, and the whole City of New York is affected by it.





	Cold Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



> Created for Summer Fling '19 from Marvelously Magical Fanfiction page on Facebook, here are the specifics:
> 
> XO 05 
> 
> Prompt: It’s the middle of summer, but the city is being battered by a blizzard! Why is Person A burying the city under snow, and just what is Person B going to do about it? 
> 
> Pairing(s): Loki/Pansy Parkinson OR Stephen Strange/Hermione Granger OR Harry Potter/Wanda Maximoff
> 
> Suggested Kinks: Anything but the squick.
> 
> Squicks: No deaths, please.
> 
> Additional Notes: You can take this story almost anywhere you want, but please just don’t kill anyone! 
> 
> \---
> 
> Note: I really enjoyed writing this, and given time, this would have been a monster of a fic, I know it. HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading and to MykEsprit, I hope you like this :)

 

 

“HONEY?! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING IT WINTER ALREADY?” He yelled at his girlfriend at the top of his lungs.

It’s been four hours.

Four _bloody_ hours since his girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff, started making it snow in New York City, in _July_ , just because he _forgot_ to do something he usually does. 

It’s been five years since he asked to be transferred to the American Aurors ranks, leaving Great Britain with his best friend, Hermione Granger, who was requested by the MACUSA specifically because of her research on mind _magiks_ to help them ‘fix’ a certain group’s mind who they’re thinking, have been compromised.

It was through Hermione’s work that he, himself, got involved with the Avengers Initiative, and it was through them and through their work that he met his current girlfriend and Hermione’s current apprentice, Wanda Maximoff.

Pietro Maximoff, Wanda’s twin brother, is now doing reconnaissance missions with Steve Rogers or Captain America and thus could not help him with calming Wanda down.

Even his very own problem-solver, Hermione, is currently out of town with Tony and _their child_ , Peter, in Malibu for a promised tour because the kid won the Mathlon - Hermione insist that Peter is neither hers nor Tony’s since they have not adopted the kid, who, she usually adds, still lives with his aunt, and that her and Tony were obviously _not_ a couple, which he believes she only puts off giving the bloke an answer to because Ron just announced the birth of his first born son with Hannah and she didn’t want Tony to think he’s her rebound even though her and Ron’s relationship were over way before he and Hermione got here in New York, and Tony’s relationship with his old secretary, Pepper Potts ended way before that, so really, he thought there is no rebound to talk about and he’ll probably talk to Hermione when she gets back. He believes it’s only a matter of time with those two, and Peter - well, Peter already calls them mum and dad much to everyone’s amusement and approval, and nobody else looked prouder than Hermione, except probably, Tony, when the kid got accepted at both MIT and Oxford.

‘Did they have this level of fight then too?’ he thought randomly as he tried and failed to get closer to his girlfriend as he almost got blown by the now steady blizzard if not for his Auror training in dealing with all kinds of weather and magic. 

"Don't even think of getting close to me now, Harry James Potter!" he heard Wanda yell.

"I thought you said love me!" he heard her yell, this time, he heard her voice break, which usually meant she's close to crying.

'Merlin's saggy pants' he cursed at himself as he continued to try and break her wards.

'Damn Hermione for teaching her those,' he cursed again as he thought of what he should tell his currently raging girlfriend. 

"I DO!  I DO LOVE YOU, WANDA MAXIMOFF! EVERY BLOODY DAY, I LOVE YOU" he yelled, "WANDA MAXIMOFF, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU EVERY DAY!" he continued as he continued to shred through her wards.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I BLOODY LOVE YOU? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU! BUT PLEASE TURN OFF THE BLIZZARD BABE OR NEW YORK'S GONNA CURSE AT US AGAIN!" he shouted as he internally cheered when he felt her last ward break and the sudden gust of cold air almost broke a bit through his warming charm as he bit back a groan, it's not good to aggravate his witch further than he already has at the moment. 

"I don't care about New York, Harry James," he heard his witch say and that's when he finally saw her.

She was wearing the frumpy pyjamas, the one he bought for her as a gag gift before they started going out - he felt real stupid, again.

“I know, but the people who live here do,” he told her as he slowly walked towards her, arms open as if willing her to run into his arms, “and they’re all currently stuck in their houses, in the malls or worse, in traffic, because of this bloody blizzard you bro - No, that I brought because of my utter foolishness and severe case of forgetfulness” he added, as he cut himself midsentence when he saw her eyes narrow.

“Nice save,” he heard her told him honestly as he stopped walking towards her and widened his arms some more and waved it a bit before saying, “We made a promise to never let our angry thoughts fester for long, remember? We made a promise to talk everything out first before doing anything like this again after the incident in Kolkata?”

“Kolkata was your fault,” was his girlfriend’s hot tempered reply, even as he saw her slowly walking towards him, her eyes still narrowed.

“It is, because I am a jealous bloke who hates it when any upstart boy thinks they could even think about taking you away from me,” he said as he encircled his arms around her when she finally came close enough for her to reach, silently sending a _finite_ on the ceiling to stop the blizzard.

“You’re very good with your words, Harry James” he heard her mumble as she buried herself in his chest, making him smile.

“I still want to hex you though, Hermione taught me a really good one the other day” he heard her say, voice still muffled in his chest as he felt her arms circling around his middle.

“And I would deserve that, _especially_ after what happened today,” he said somberly as he hugged her tightly. He always manages to entangle himself with beautiful and powerful witches, and he always finds one way or another to push them away too.

His mind started to wander when he suddenly yelped when he felt someone pinch his side and blinked as he looked down upon the face of his witch.

“I know what you’re thinking Harry James, Hermione warned me over and over again that you’d do this - hell, even Ginny told me that this would happen, Pansy too, you can’t throw me away or shut me out, I won’t let you” he heard her say making his eyebrows raise.

“You talked to my best friend and my exes about me?” he asked as he winced, the thought of four of the most powerful witches he knew besides Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy creeps him out a bit.

“Yes, we have our girls night out every Friday along with Luna and Fleur and Hannah” he heard Wanda reply, looking at him warily.

“Hannah and Fleur? You don’t mean Ron and Bill’s wife, do you?” he asked making his girlfriend’s eyes turn to slits as he heard her answer an indignant ‘Yes’ before asking, “Why? Do you know any other Hannah and Fleur?” which he immediately replied a nope with.

“I just wondered because those two are married, I’m sure they’d want to be with their families more than with the girls” he said reasonably after a while.

“Oh my dear Harry James, every girl needs a girls night out, whether they are single, married, divorced or widowed” he heard Wanda say, making him blanch as he let go of his breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked around the place once he started to calm down.

In his mind, there’s really nothing more terrifying than normal girls except girls on their period, smiley girls or girls after their breakup. All those crying. He still remembered holding Hermione’s hair up as she puked all over her toilet like a drunkard as she cried when she and Ron broke up over that scandal he had with Hannah before, and no matter how much they’re all back to being friends again now, his heart still lurches when he remembered how utterly useless and hopeless he felt then, despite Hermione assuring him that he’s done everything a best friend/pseudo brother would being that Ron is also his best friend.

On the other hand, his girlfriend is currently sporting a smile that’s borderline feral and seductive, making him shudder, all blood going south as he tried to suck in a few lungfuls of air lest he starts embarrassing himself and slowly lets it go and tried to change the subject as swiftly as possible. He turned his head sideways and checked the damage - much lesser damage than Kolkata, _thankfully,_ oh he knows he’d still get scolded by his boss and the blokes from damage control, but at least it wouldn’t be so bad as to get most of the muggles involved, Climate Change is already a _thing_ anyway.

“Want me to run down and get us both curry from that Indian place you love?” he asked after a pause.

“No,” he heard her answer, “I want pizza, a movie and you”

“In that order?” he asked as he felt her slowly disentangling from him, turning, and walking away from him, swaying her hips in that hypnotizing way that got him here in the first place.

“Not if my pizza is _not_ here in thirty minutes,” was the only answer he got before he saw her starting to walk towards _their bedroom_.

Of course, he apparated and picked up the pizza himself - he’s not about to piss of his witch, not when something like _that_ was at stake.

 

 

_That night:_

 

“So,” he heard Tony start as he saw him pour two glasses of whiskey before handing one to him, “What’s the reason of the fight this time? We were having a family day out too, as you know”

“Honestly?” he asked as he gratefully took the glass and swirled its contents slightly before downing the entire thing and answering, “I forgot to wake her up and tell her good morning before I left for work. I apologize for ruining your family day, I’ll make it up to Peter next time.”

“Uncle Harry, you think?” he heard Tony asked with a smile as he answered, “Well, better than Uncle Steve, at least” and they shared a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Facebook Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)  
> [FF.NET](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)  
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)  
>    
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
